ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Foppa
Chris Foppa is an E-Professional Wrestler, currently under contract for Total Wrestling Annihilation and Pro Wrestling Entertainment. = Career = Total Wrestling Annihilation Debut Chris Foppa joined TWA when it was established back in November 2006. He was never a part of TWF, nor any other federation for that matter, but he quickly rose to one of the top stars on TWA since it's inception. When he first arrived in TWA, he had a small string of matches with Chris Helms. Although he was unsuccessful in all matches, he managed to give Helms a run for his money. He also had a Global Title #1 Contender's match with former TWA Wrestler Captain Canada, but lost that match due to some dirty tactics by Canada. Since then, Foppa has been tagging with his partner, Terry Buford, as the High Rollers. The High Rollers Chris Foppa and Terry Buford formed perhaps TWA's most popular tag team, The High Rollers. The High Rollers are a team who can be compared to such characters as the Four Horseman or Evolution, in that they are rich, arrogant heelish high stakes gamblers. Many of their RPs take place in casinos, limozines, or hotel suites. They can be seen most of the time wearing nice suits with gold chains, nice watches, expensive shoes and aviator sunglasses. They have built a reputation of being TWA's top heels since they formed. 1st TWA Tag Team Championship Reign When they first came in, they were feuding a bit with then TWA Global Champion, Chris Helms. But once the TWA Tag Title match for Acting on Instinct was announced, they started to feud with two other teams in TWA, The Misfits (consisting of Tadd Starr and Louis Kerry), and The Circus (consisting of Tai Burns and TJ Court). In the weeks leading up to Acting on Instinct, Foppa and Buford didn't have much momentum heading into their Triple Threat Tag Title match. But, at Acting on Instinct, they ended up winning the match, and becoming the first ever TWA Tag Team Champions. Since then, they went on a big roll, winning match after match on the coming weeks of Unleashed, even retaining their titles against The Misfits in a tag team match on TWA Unleashed: Genesis Edition. But, a new team arrived in TWA, and eventually ended The High Rollers' big run as Champions... The original plan for TWA Implosion was to have The High Rollers go against The Misfits and The Circus in a TLC Match for the Tag Titles. But, Tai Burns betrayed TJ Court and Freakshow and left The Circus, and wasn't seen for weeks after. Until one week on Unleashed he showed up with The Darkness and formed a team called Chemical Darkness. Chemical Darkness then replaced The Circus in the TLC match, and Chemical Darkness ended up winning the Tag Titles on Implosion. 2nd TWA Tag Team Championship Reign Since Implosion, Chemical Darkness has been on a huge role. Beating any team in their path, including The High Rollers. Darkness and Burns beat Foppa and Buford in many singles matches leading up to TWA's next PPV, Warrior's Will. But, The High Rollers one week stole the tag belts from Chemical Darkness for many weeks, so Paul Heyman put them in a tag title match against Chemical Darkness. But, this wouldn't be any match. It ended up being a 60 minute Ironteam match for the titles. A couple weeks before Warrior's Will, Chemical Darkness got their belts back from The High Rollers. But, they lost them at Warrior's Will. The 60 Minute Ironteam match ended in a draw, but the match was ordered to continue anyway. So, at the 68 minute mark, The High Rollers hit "Rollin' the Dice" on Darkness, and won their titles back. In and emotional moment, Chemical Darkness and The High Rollers shook hands, and raised each other's hands. Chemical Darkness split up after this, but The High Rollers continued on, and ended up losing their titles soon again. Neck Injury The High Rollers had a Tag Title match with Edge and Christian at TWA Unleashed: High Stakes Edition. It was a close match, until a fatal incident occurred in the match. Chris Foppa went for a Shooting Star Press, but botched it, and couldn't get enough momentum to come down properly. He ended up landing on the top of his head, and rupturing three discs high in his neck. Edge then immediately hit a Spear on Buford to end the match as quick as possible, so they could get Foppa out of the ring. Edge and Christian won the titles, and Foppa was taken out with a neck brace on and strapped to a stretcher. Foppa had successful surgery, and was speculated to not even be able to wrestle again. But he made a shocking return on November 10, 2007 at TWA's Second Season Premiere show, costing Edge and Christian to lose their Tag Title Cage Match to Terry Buford and Sting in the main event. Foppa disguised himself as Captain Canada, and climbed into the cage with a hockey stick when Buford and Edge were the final two in the cage. Foppa acted like he was gonna hit Buford, but then hit Edge instead. Buford climbed out, and Foppa took off the mask, revealing himself. Foppa and Buford then celebrated with a High Rollers reunion after the cage was lifted. Foppa was planned to go into a long program with Edge and Captain Canada, but shortly after this, TWA folded. TWA's Return, 3rd TWA Tag Team Championship Reign Chris and Terry took part in the TWA reunion show, Curtain Call, in a Three Way Elimination Tag Match with two tag teams in which they've had legendary rivalries with; Edge and Christian, and Chemical Darkness. Chemical Darkness was eliminated in the match relatively early, and the High Rollers wrestled Edge and Christian for around 40 minutes after that, but the High Rollers were beaten. They were given a standing ovation from the Madison Square Garden audience after the match though. From there, the High Rollers moved on to TWA Vendetta, the second show since TWA's return, to face the new team of Kyler McCann and Chris Helms. Helms and McCann had a heated rivalry since TWA has started, and Heyman didn't want them hurting each other so bad they'd be permanently injured (Heyman didn't want to lose any of his talent), so he forced them to team up. Heyman promised Chris Helms he'd get a future title shot if he worked with McCann, and Heyman promised McCann more money (so he could pay rent for his apartment and buy alcohol). So McCann and Helms reluctantly worked as a cohesive unit, and actually ended up beating the high Rollers at Vendetta, which made Helms and McCann actually grow to like each other. After Vendetta, Heyman announced that the TWA tag Team Titles were returning, and he would have qualifying matches to determine who gets to fight for them. The High Rollers beat Baby Joker and Vailey DiMatteo at War of Attrition to earn a spot in the TWA Tag Title match. The next month, at Ascension, they beat Kale Hartmann and Octavious Black to win the titles. They are the current TWA Tag Team Champions, winning the belts for a third time in their career. Pro Wrestling Entertainment Debut Foppa then quickly after signed with Pro Wrestling Entertainment. This is where Terry Buford went to right after TWA folded. Buford had worked his way up to becoming PWE Dream Champion, beating Charlie Haas for the belt. Foppa had a total of two matches while in the promotion, but again, quickly left after. Chris returned to PWE in April 2009. His partner, Terry Buford, wrestled in PWE after TWA initially shut down in Fall of 2007. He won the PWE Dream Championship while he was there, but he was forced to forfeit his title when that federation also shut down in 2008. But, the High Rollers united for the first time ever in PWE in April 2009, when they both signed to the company at the same time, to work as a tag team. Their first match is in the PWE Tag Team Championship Open Challenge Match at Saga VII. = Moveset = *'Finishers' **'Anaconda Vice' **'Sterness Dust' (Cradle Arm Hook Fisherman's Brainbuster) *'Signature Moves' **Penthouse Plex (Olympic Slam) **Frog Splash **The Silver Bullet (Corkscrew Suicide Dive) **High Stakes (Running High Knee Strike) **Tilt-A-Whirl Gutbuster **Half Hatch (Over-Under Grappling Northern Lights Suplex) **Gutwrench Suplex **Pendulum Backbreaker **Juke 'n' Jive Knee Drop (Bounces off ropes and jukes knee in and out before driving it into grounded opponent's face) **Leaping Top Rope Clothesline (Hopping up on the top rope, and jumping off, twisting in mid air, and hitting opponent with a clothesline) **Crossface Buffalo-Wing **Fujiwar Armbar **Armbreaker **Wrist-Clutch Overhead Suplex **Wrestling Lift/Vertical Suplex Combo (Wrestling lift, hooked and lifted back up into a suplex) **European Uppercut/Clothesline Combo (European uppercut, followed through with a spinning clothesline) **Collarbone Elbow (Snapmare followed by a driving elbow to the collarbone of opponent) **Chop Block **Short-Arm Clothesline = Accomplishments = *'Total Wrestling Annihilation' **'TWA Tag Team Championship' (3) - with Terry Buford **TWA Match of the Year - High Rollers vs. Chemical Darkness - 60 Minute IronTeam Match for the TWA Tag Team Championship (TWA Warrior's Will) (2007) **TWA Tag Team of the Year (2007) Category:Wrestlers